Símbolo Orféico
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: Lyra ya no puede cargar con las imposiciones del régimen totalitario de Nightmare Moon, así que cae en letargo gracias a las drogas. ¿Qué le dice su vasto subconsciente? Ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo.


Escritores de Equestria Tercera Ronda Vick Sorvali

**Símbolo Orféico**

Lyra Heartstrings yacía pensante en una atmósfera de reflexión y desdicha creciente. Contrastaba el brillo verdoso claro de su cuerno, con la oscuridad que imperaba en su habitación. El reloj digital que funcionaba a base de zinc y otros minerales raros para la antes rústica tecnología Equestriana, marcaba las 8:36 PM en un brillo tenue y rojo. Para concluir con la serie de luces que latían su áurea naturaleza en penumbras causadas por la noche, se encontraba el brillo de un ordenador encendido, el cual tenía abierta una página Web de correos electrónicos. El fondo negro, que indicaba un servidor apartado de los demás, cuyo contenido parecía querer mantenerse lo más escondido y anónimo posible, no ayudaba mucho a que la luz se manifestara y dejara ver el rostro angustiado y temeroso de la unicornio.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro sobre el colchón de su colorida habitación hundida en la noche, tratando de conciliar un sueño que no regresaría, pues las ansias se conjuntaban con el miedo; y culpable era ciertamente el contenido del E-mail que tenía como remitente a su más grande amiga de la infancia, Octavia.

**De:** Clave de Sol

**Para:**Símbolo Orféico

(A ella no le terminaba de agradar el obligatorio sobrenombre que se tuvo que inventar muy sobre la marcha).

**Asunto:**Contenido decodificado.

"¡Mi gran amiga! Hace eones que no había podido entablar comunicación contigo, y ciertamente eso no me sorprende. Últimamente el régimen Lunar ha adquirido más adeptos y por ende, mucha más fuerza militar. Supongo que te enteraste de que los terrestres renunciaron al FLMP por un poco de poder en el parlamento. No eran más que unos cuantos más con la misma pusilánime actitud hambrienta de poder. Como pony de tierra me entristece de sobremanera, pero en fin, no escribí para hablarte de eso. Sabrás disculpar mi costumbre discursiva, mi buena amiga.

Hace poco, entablamos una junta con el grupo, claro, bajo la debida protección de información personal, como era debido; y decidimos que ya era hora de dar un paso adelante. Discutimos los temas de los que yo no tenía muchas ganas de iniciar un discurso en el inicio de este mensaje, y llegamos a la conclusión de que las cosas no cambiarían en un tiempo inmediato. Cada día se le nota más en los ojos. Ya no es la misma Princesa Luna que regresó arrepentida por sus actos de hace 5 años. Todos lo ven. El recuerdo de Nightmare Moon grita con rabia en su mirada cada vez con más nitidez. Vuelve esa emoción de miedo en todos nosotros cuando nos reúne cada lunes en la plaza principal y da su malacostumbrado sermón totalitario. Frases como: "Es por el bien de todos", o "Sacrificar libertad para garantizar seguridad", y"Nuestro poder crece ciclo con ciclo", cada vez parece tener más efecto en las almas de nuestros hermanos unicornios, pegasos, y ponies de tierra; y tú y yo sabemos que no es más que miedo y resignación. Ya no les interesan sus libertades individuales, pues ¿qué tan cómodos se pueden hallar ahora aceptando la miseria igualitaria que reciben? Mucho. Es tan triste.

Así que se decidió reanudar las juntas del grupo. ¿Dónde? Revisa el archivo anexo que viene en este mensaje. Está todo en PHP y ASCII combinados. No nos podemos dar el lujo de redactarlo aquí, porque sería el fin de todos nosotros si llegaran a interceptar las pocas redes que nos quedan en el vasto alcantarillado del Internet.

Ya basta de vivir con la mirada agachada, pony cenicienta. Tratan de quitarnos nuestros sueños y esperanzas. Esa llama que encendía con un fulgor casi invencible, nuestras ganas de despertar día a día. Abandonarlos y sumergirlos en el viejo mar de la intransigencia, sería darles la victoria. ¿Permitirías eso?

De ser posible, me gustaría que respondieras este mensaje confirmando tu asistencia. Tengo tantas ganas de verte. Nuestro abrazo de reencuentro trascenderá el espíritu de lucha y libertad de los ancestros unicornio, que jamás se sublevaron ante ningún otro; de los ponies de tierra, cuya lucha siempre seguía a flote, a pesar de sus limitadas condiciones a comparación con su prójimo; y de la raza que tanto admiras, la humana, cuyo orgullo era admirable, a pesar de que lo mal-canalizaron y se enfocaron en el estudio y aplicación hostil de lo corrosivo para otros humanos. Extinta, pero con una huella imborrable en este nuestro mundo. Nuestro sonsacado hogar.

Cuídate mucho, y recuerda nunca renunciar a ella, pues es tan fuerte como la vida misma.

Adiós.

C.S._"_

Era ese el contenido del mensaje que con tanta esperanza, había redactado Clave de Sol, en un lugar tan oculto como el empobrecido departamento de Lyra.

Con un hechizo de control a distancia, encendió el interruptor de su lámpara de noche, la cual con un tenue brillo color naranja, dejaba ver fotos de Lyra junto con Octavia. Imágenes de épocas menos controladas y sueños más vivos en sus corazones. Y junto a ellas, sus hermanos de profesión y únicos terapeutas comprensivos: el cello y el arpa.

Lyra se incorporó y encontró, celosamente guardados en los cajones de su buró, los boletos de un concierto que habían dado juntas en el Ponydome. Única vez que el mundo escuchó las melodías conjuntadas y bellamente ejecutadas por ambas ponies al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero, ¿por qué no podía? Había una severa duda en su mente. Ya en más de una ocasión tuvo que rendirse ante las burlas de una hipócrita y obsoleta moralidad colectiva, que se había intensificado con la llegada al trono de la Princesa Luna, después del misterioso suicidio de la Princesa Celestia; y había, a su vez, numerosos sitios de información clandestina en la red escondida de computadoras, donde se cuestionaba si de verdad había sido un suicidio. Así pues, era Lyra presa de una tremenda duda que no la dejaría ser feliz y volver a acariciar con anhelo sus sueños; tan peligrosamente inéditos a los ojos de la sociedad.

Pudo, sin embargo, encontrar la fuerza suficiente para abrir el clóset en el lado opuesto de su habitación y sacar de entre los cachivaches, un polvoriento arco dorado que albergaba numerosas cuerdas. Su viejo amigo. Al sostenerlo, cerró sus ojos y pudo imaginar volver a un flotante pentagrama cósmico, en donde los matices de las melodías, ritmos y silencios, se hacían visibles en medio de una atmósfera de suave aroma a pino. Siempre era a pino, y hasta la fecha no está segura del porqué.

Ya que iba a tocar una de las cuerdas, súbitamente, el televisor se encendió, para comenzar el décimo discurso de acondicionamiento del día. La estruendosa estática de mil y una imágenes proyectadas por minuto, siempre molestaba de sobremanera a Lyra, quien se cubrió los oídos de manera súbita, dejando caer con violencia su arpa sobre un montón de ropa sucia, al tiempo que el mensaje se dejaba venir con palabras de las cuales Lyra memorizó cada tono y matiz.

"Muy buenas noches a todos los habitantes de esta hermosa ciudad Equestriana". (Era horrible cómo se olvidaban de los nombres por separado de las ciudades para hablar de Equestria como conjunto, insistentemente). "Soy Carrot Top recordándoles que _una vida no vale lo que cien, así que ayuda a tu prójimo a sentirse bien." _Hizouna pausa para mostrar una absurda imagen de muchos ponies trabajando con una sonrisa. Trabajando para otros y no para ellos. Triste y patético simbolismo de una utopía inexistente. "_Siempre con una sonrisa, pues el progreso viene con la actitud, y eso es ley de vida_". Las imágenes cambiaban de colores con súbita violencia a través de la pantalla de 25 pulgadas. Una fábrica. Una montaña. Una sonrisa. Un camaleón. Una colorida espiral, de esas que rotan con gentileza alrededor de un espectro de imagen insana y producto de las drogas sintéticas que ahora tan de moda estaban, que consumían hasta los potros más jóvenes; y también de las cuales, Lyra había tomado al menos 5 gramos hace algunas horas, presa de la completa desesperación mundana. Un libro. Una pelota de colores de arcoíris. Y así, se mantenía la rápida sucesión de collages animados, y con ellos, la completa atención del pueblo ecuestre. Ya era una enajenación que rayaba los límites de lo ridículo, pero mientras a la dictadura le funcione, serían capaces de redoblar los colores e intensificar la velocidad de procesamiento de las diapositivas. Ponies felices son ponies dóciles, y eso lo sabía muy bien Luna.

Ella no pudo más que dejarse caer sobre el suelo, dañando levemente su columna vertebral cuando cayó sobre su amada arpa, y empezó a retorcerse al tiempo que su cabeza esculpía una suerte de figuras regulares caleidoscópicas y se turnaban para aparecer junto con columnas mal dibujadas de espectros vivientes de tonalidades tan oscuras y burlescas, que producían un efecto de terror tangible inmediato en ella. ¡Qué se detengan! ¡Dónde habrá dejado su revólver! ¡Cuán aliviador sería alinearlo entre sus cejas y jalar del gatillo! Pero no pudo más y la descompensación apagó completamente sus sentidos, cayendo en un estado de coma tan placentero como grave.

– "_¡Lyra!"_ – resonaba una voz flotante haciendo eco en las invisibles paredes de la toda negra oscuridad.

– "_Lyra, despierta_" – y esa misma voz, la voz de una amiga, e inclusive de algo más.

– "_¡No me hagas esto!" _– y conforme avanzaban los segundos, una distorsión desesperada hacía presa de la voz.

Abrió entonces el par de luceros de iris amarillas-naranjas. De a poco, la borrosa visión se iba aclarando sin cambiar mucho su naturaleza, pues el paisaje surrealista le había dado la bienvenida en medio de una serie de arrogantes y densos nubarrones que flotaban imperturbables alrededor de toda la escena. Ellos y el fondo negro de un firmamento censurado por las nubes contaminantes de las nada efectivas fábricas del régimen, que costaban mucho y producían nada. Volteó hacia su izquierda y vio un gato negro; completamente imperturbable en su estática, con un par de ojos amarillentos que la miraban casi de forma espectral y maléfica. Devin era el felino que había comprado ella recientemente. Dios, ¡cómo lo detestaba!, pero a pesar de que siempre se lo decía, su compañera no cesaba su capricho infantil. A su derecha pudo detectar una caja de litio pintada de rojo con una calcomanía minimalista de un par de dulces rayados; simbolismo que confirmaba la presencia de quien en un tiempo fuera su amor verdadero. Una emoción incontenible se apoderó de sus sentidos mientras vislumbraba a su salvadora justo encima de su cabeza, observándola con un par de enormes ojos rey que denotaban una desesperación que se esfumaba al tiempo de que Lyra podía nuevamente mover sus cascos en torno a las señas de Bon Bon.

– "_¡Gracias!_" – fueron las únicas palabras que articuló, justo antes de abrir su boca y darle un tierno beso que nada pedía a la actitud de tierna protectora que tuviesen en otro tiempo.

¿Qué hacía? Hacía años que no la veía, y ahora se encontraban nuevamente. Pareciera como si estuviesen predispuestas a estar juntas para siempre. A Bon Bon no le importó la distancia y simplemente se lanzó a besar a Lyra.

– "_Tus amigos te esperan_" – le dijo, mientras separaba sus labios de ella y señalaba al frente.

Espectral fue la forma en que un edificio de ladrillo rojo, de estilo inglés se había materializado tenue y lentamente a través de la densa neblina, que de pronto, muy súbitamente había dejado de ser tan densa y permitía el libre tránsito de más imágenes paradisiacas que aparecían a su alrededor, hacia cada uno de los 360 grados en su entorno. Un silencio que duró unos 30 segundos imperó en la niebla. Sus dos acompañantes miraban de forma estática mientras sucedía la graciosa escena causada, acaso por la aparición de susodichas figuras inanimadas, casi vivientes en esencia; o por la disipación de la cada vez menos opaca neblina que había. Era de noche, pero el verde de los enormes abedules de atrás, brillaba como si fuera de día. A pesar de ser duros sus cascos, Lyra sentía que éstos guardaban cierta armonía con la naturaleza, haciéndolos susceptibles a las sensaciones placenteras, como era el lento crecimiento de un pastizal del mismo color verde vida de los abedules y los pinos del fondo. Otra vez, ¿por qué pinos? Las estrellas presumían su hermosura cada vez con mayor nitidez, en función del tiempo que sucedía en la completamente muda y agradable a la vista, escena.

Lyra fijó su atención un momento en la pancarta colocada en la marquesina del edificio, que resultó ser la escuela de música en la que ella se había instruido desde los 5 hasta los 20 años. En letras rojas, pero de un rojo amistoso, que dentro de un lineado blanco y con la fuente de letra de una universidad gringa, se erguía la frase de bienvenida para los viejos egresados, junto a una imagen en blanco y negro de un retirado y célebre cellista unicornio cian que hace 78 años, había entrado en los prestigiosos y melodiosos salones de la Canterlot Note School. El mudo espectro de la situación había interrumpido con el sonido de tierra, convocado por los cascos de Lyra, que sonaban huecos al incorporarse y comenzar un lento caminar debido a la estupefacción que tenía en ese momento. Miró a Bon Bon, quien sonrió, feliz por la, a su vez, alegría genuina de su otrora amante antigua.

Se había retirado la niebla, y con ella, el ambiente de aislamiento y distopía que había reinado justo después de su desmayo. Ahora todo era olor a pino y abedul, además de los lirios rosados favoritos de ella. Pudo entonces, con emoción, apresurar el paso y encontrarse con el viejo portero de la universidad, un unicornio verde oscuro con crin de un amarillo muy brillante. Él siempre había sido muy modesto y de aspecto inclusive empobrecido por alguna carencia. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era maltratado por la vida e inclusive por sus familiares; pero en esta ocasión, sonreía con lucidez y sin las viejas ojeras que siempre cargaba consigo.

– Bienvenida, señorita Heartstrings, se le estaba esperando con impaciencia. – y lo dijo con un tono francés extrañamente bien pronunciado. Destilaba clase por donde quiera.

– Muchas gracias. – contestó sonriente Lyra, casi de forma mecánica cuando entró en el solitario pasillo azul y el cual tenía como superficie una alfombra roja bordada con el logo de la escuela en todo el patrón de longitud: Una especie de símbolo de la cabeza de un unicornio que visto desde otra perspectiva, de manera abstracta, era la perfecta reencarnación de un corchete de medio tiempo. Otra sorpresa asaltó su vista cuando se vio a si misma vestida con un elegante vestido blanco casi de novia, si no fuera porque el velo había sido truncado de su diseño. Su cabeza tenía los pétalos de una notoria rosa roja que terminaba de adornar la endemoniadamente hermosa vestimenta de la pony, con el aroma característico de las flores de la pasión.

Un par de guardianes abrieron las puertas, y mientras lo hacían, el compás de ¾ era guiado por elegantes violines, y retumbaba en el enorme diseño arquitectónico del complejo estudiantil, con columnas de concreto atestadas de un color blanco inmaculado y con un sutil arte expresado en ellas, específicamente en las cimas oblicuas al techo; que a su vez, imponía una cúpula de vidrio enmarcada en oro. La melodía era lo más bello que ella había escuchado. Recordáronle los embellecidos bemoles y el vals en su conjunto a muchos de sus amigos de la facultad, con quien ella había tenido la enorme fortuna de estudiar e inclusive, trabajar en proyectos musicales. La tarima de madera estaba tapizada con el color azul rey dominante y con un telón de seda en el que bellamente, a manera de relieve, habían dibujado más rosas con sus respectivas espinas, haciendo notoria diferencia comunicativa, como los diversos pasajes melódicos y viscerales de la sinfonía progresiva perfecta que Lyra había estado creando para este momento. Encima de ella, estaba Octavia, tocando con sus bellos ojos cerrados, como era costumbre. Perdida en constelaciones melódicas a años luz de distancia. Justo la vio cuando estaba ejecutando su solo de cello, presuntuoso sobre todas las melodías rítmicas de fondo ante la falta de percusión.

El calderón final anunciaba la finalización de tan fina obra de ambientación. Al ser una escuela de músicos, ellos mismos habían insistido en interpretar la música de fondo de su reunión de ex-alumnos, por lo que se turnarían para mostrar sus propias composiciones póstumas a los cursos en la Cantelot Note School.

Octavia hacía reverencias enfrente de la sonora carretada de aplausos, que hacían eco en los muros gracias al tono hueco y grave que formaban dos cascos al ser chocados uno contra otro. Era un aplauso de un sonido mucho más agradable que los de los videos de congregaciones de personas que Lyra había visto en sitios web escondidos de fanáticos de la cultura humana.

La chelista estaba exhausta y se dirigió a paso calmo al extremo derecho de la tarima, desapareciendo tras bambalinas detrás del anunciador. Se le notaba un semblante de tristeza. Alguien se había acercado a abrazarla, a manera de felicitación por la impecable melodía que seguramente sólo era una de las muchas que escribió durante su solitaria carrera; pero ella había pasado de largo mirando al suelo barnizado de la tarima, ignorando groseramente el abrazo de aquél pony, y se desplomó decepcionada sobre una silla mientras forcejeaba con las ranuras de la tapa de una botella de agua.

Lyra entristeció por un segundo, cuando una conversación cercana llamó su atención. No tuvo que aproximarse hacia los interlocutores de dicha plática, pues el silencio que había en el ambiente, era suficiente para escuchar los sonidos más cercanos con claridad.

– Octavia es la mejor estudiante que ha salido de Canterlot Note desde el prodigio Agaloni, sin duda alguna. – era esta la voz de una hembra muy refinada, y refinando aún más esas palabras en específico, para dar la sensación de significanci.

– Sin duda, pero pocos saben que quien la inspiró para sus obras, fue su mejor amiga de la facultad. Es verdad que ella compuso muchas de las letras y melodías, pero tengo contactos que dicen fielmente que su _sensei_ fue otra de las egresadas de esta misma generación. – dijo el macho acompañante con tono orgulloso. Orgulloso de saber cosas que pocos conocen.

– Pues qué mal que no le den el crédito. ¿Crees que venga esta noche?

– ¡Seguro que sí! No se perdería este reencuentro. Inclusive es sabido que su acto es el que sigue.

– ¡Genial! Su oportunidad de presentarse ante todos por cuenta propia. ¡Ya quiero que salga!

Lyra entonces vislumbró entre todo el set de instrumentos colocados en su soporte a los lados de la batería, un arpa; pero no un arpa cualquiera. Era una finamente detallada en relieves sobre el dorado de la estructura metálica y con cuerdas de nylon bien afinadas y listas para la más bella seductora de oídos que pudiera encontrarse en la sala en ese momento. Era el arpa de Símbolo Orféico. La suya.

– ¡Muy buenas, noches, potros y potrancas! – se le notaba al anunciador de eventos formales, una voz bastante limpia y que animaría al más apático. Un título de doctor en la convocatoria oral podría atenérsele. – Es un honor para la CNS presentar a una de las artistas más infravaloradas, pero también, una de las mejores estudiantes que han salido directo de sus salones de clase, de ya más de 100 años de inquebrantable e innegable prestigio académico. ¡Denle un caluroso aplauso a Lyra Heartstrings!

Era aquella una odisea de choques sonoros más intensa de lo que había planeado, no estaba en el presupuesto. Nunca había tenido una audiencia más calurosa en su larga vida, y ésta apareció tan esporádicamente que no pudo evitar que los nervios hicieran presa de sus patas. Pero volteó a ver a Octavia, quien había abierto los ojos por primera vez, y volteando a ver al escenario, con la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, Lyra hubiera escogido la noche más importante después de haberse graduado, para llegar tarde por única vez en su vida. Y esos ojos, dulces y empedernidamente talentosos brillaron en su corazón, y comprendió que debía hacer un acto de presencia. No se permitiría decepcionar a alguien tan estimada, así que trotó desde el fondo de la sala, empujando a cuanta alma se atravesara en su camino, para ver si podía aún mantener la mirada de Octavia en el sendero del acto final.

**Tema: **Danza Di Fuoco E Ghiaccio – Rhapsody Of Fire

watch?v=dsqoSc-UxU0

Volteó ella la mirada al suelo, sentada en el banco y contemplando a través de la ventana, la luna llena. Rendida de saberse abandonada y defraudada por alguien de estimación más grande que los jardines rosales del palacio real, al que había tenido la dicha de visitar en numerosas ocasiones.

– Octavia… - era esta una voz más rasposa y moderna.

– Ahora no, Vinyl. – respondió dando un largo trago a la botella, y su cuello hacía un curioso vaivén a rápido compás.

– Yo sé que debió tener una buena razón para…

– ¡Dije que ahora no! ¿Está bien? – cortó furiosa a tono alto la chelista.

Vinyl se alejó y volvió su vista al escenario, preocupada por su amiga. Y en ese mismo instante, la calma del lugar, que hubiera durado acaso 20 segundos después de disipado el aplauso, era coartada y placenteramente incursionada por un par de notas acústicas en un tono casi pagano y de la filia por la naturaleza más pura y fundamentalista.

Una flauta curiosa y deseosa de sobresalir en la melodía empieza su _riff_, interpretada por un talentoso pegaso blanco de ojos azules y de crin de la misma tonalidad celeste. Aparecen entonces, como acto de magia, y recordándole a Lyra la lúcida gracia de todo el espectáculo extra corporal, un baterista y un bajista, y continúa con la melodía que en algún momento hubo escrito. No recuerda cuando, pero a final de cuentas, la estaba tocando, como guiada por alguien más. Ningún patrón de notas y silencios pintaba el blanco de la nube mental de ella. Ningún vestigio de cómo alzaría su poder la canción. No tenía idea tampoco de la técnica que requería la continuación inmediata. Sólo tocaba. Tocaba como nunca y con una sinceridad que ruborizaría a los querubines.

Octavia volteó a ver. ¡Sí había venido! ¡De ninguna manera se iba a perder el reencuentro de estudiantes! Sintióse entonces culpable de dudar de la eterna y honesta palabra de Lyra Heartstrings, cuyo amor por la música y por sus amistades le tenía terminantemente prohibido no asistir junto con ella, y así poder conectar con Octavia en su música, muy parecida en esencia, pero tan diversa en la técnica. Idénticas y contrapartes al mismo tiempo.

Los aplausos eran intensos, y deseosos de más música. El ambiente era, en su corriente pública, un interminable orgullo por estudiantes tan prodigiosas que había emigrado de la escuela, y en su corriente privada, era un fuerte vínculo más allá de sonoro, entre dos amigas que habían sido separadas por la dictadura de un partido que iba perdiendo sus tintes de libertad y adquiría los rojinegros camuflajes del fascismo y la opresión.

Y la melodía duraría eternamente. La dicha de amar y abrazar con fuerza sus sueños más profundos, reapareció con intensidad y volteó a ver al cielo. A las estrellas que se filtraban con gracia a través de la cúpula, y que se volvían un intenso destello de luces cósmicas conforme se acercaban unas a otras, como un sistema de _n_ cargas iguales positivas, que se acercaban súbitamente a una de carga puntual opuesta, intensificando de forma celestial, a la luz. ¿Qué solía decir la gente sobre ir hacia la luz? Lyra no recordaba, pues estaba ya muy ebria por el éxtasis de su sueño. Así que la luz fue la que prácticamente fue hacia ella, siendo embestida por el completo éxtasis y la calma de estar flotando entre los dodecaedros caleidoscópicos, sin buscar nada, y gozando todo.

El forense había llegado a la escena vistiendo el uniforme verde del corporativismo Lunar. Todo aquél que ostentase un puesto de autoridad a un lado de la Princesa Luna, debía vestirlo con estricta disciplina. Herraduras pulidas, cinturón ajustado, un corte de crin a la ras del cuello y en casos más permisivos un par de gafas oscuras en los días calurosos e intensos, que eran mínimos desde el misterioso suicidio de la hermana de la gobernante. Este pony del servicio gubernamental, había matado la expresión en su cara y se había quedado observando los ojos cerrados y calmos de Lyra Heartstrings, que dormían en un lugar mucho más apartado del que se pudiera tener conciencia.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Don? – Preguntó un policía terrestre de pelaje amarillento claro y crin café, el cual llevaba una libreta en su casco derecho y un lápiz de longitud muy corta en su boca.

– Otro _elemento_ que muere por intoxicación. – dijo lamentándose con la cabeza a manera de negación. En las fuerzas públicas civiles, era obligatorio referirse a los ciudadanos como _elementos, _dentro de las labores del régimen_._ Si alguien en las fuerzas era atrapado llamando a alguien como "_sujeto_" o "_individuo_", era severamente castigado.

– Ya veo, los casos aumentan mes con mes, Don.

¿Y cómo no aumentarían? Si la inherente felicidad cada vez se aparta más de los corazones del pueblo y de ella sólo queda el sufrimiento y la carencia, y en base a esto, los ponies deben aumentar el consumo de las drogas sintéticas que se producían a lotes de más de 5,000 cajas diarias, que equivalían a un total de entre 70,000 y 90,000 gramos de droga revitalizante al día.

Y Lyra fue una victimaria de esas necesidades. La única salvación que le había quedado, era aferrarse con maña a sus sueños lúcidos. ¡Y cuán peligrosos resultaron ser! Pero venció con la pata en alto, aún para sus yacientes adentros sin vida. El régimen no pudo suprimir ni robar sus sueños, voluntad y primera enmienda espiritual de los músicos perdidos y recuperados, cuya fuerza de voluntad, seguramente los llevaría a la verdadera reunión clandestina, guiados por los sueños y placeres de uno mismo y que ellos compartían. Se adentrarían bajo el alcantarillado del distrito más pobre y bajo de toda Canterlot: el cada día más infame, Tailtingham; cuna de lunáticos, violadores y asesinos. Un lugar donde los ojos de la tiranía no llegaban con tanta facilidad.

Y así, los sueños lúcidos se convirtieron en la eutanasia que Símbolo Orféico hubiera esperado. Si Octavia supiera, estaría orgullosa.

Si supiera…


End file.
